The invention concerns a construction laser, in particular a canal construction laser.
These types of lasers are becoming of increasing importance in industry. In particular, when laying pipes, construction lasers have proven themselves in practice, enabling in simple fashion and manner, an exact, linear alignment of the pipes to be laid. These construction lasers are designed as compact, essentially tubularly embodied devices, provided with a three-point or four-point adjusting means.
This adjustment means comprises two adjustment feet lying next to each other and, offset in the axial direction thereto, one or more displaceably journaled adjustment feet. Also, the construction laser is produced from a cast aluminum body with guide slots located at the peripheral jacket, into which are set the adjustment feet. The position of the adjustment feet can be fixed with knurled-head screws provided on the outer jacket. Since the adjustment feet can be raised and pushed out in these vertical slots, they are further provided with a bend in order to enable a broader support. The third adjustment foot, offset thereto in the axial direction, is placed, with its bend, in the guide slot provided at the outer jacket, such that its lower, bent supporting surface arm runs underneath the construction laser up to its vertical plane of symmetry and rests centrally under the construction laser. However, this arrangement displays several disadvantages. Since the construction lasers must be designed completely water-tight, it is required that a cast housing have integral guide slots at the peripheral jacket. However, these types of cast housings are relatively expensive. Moreover, as frequently claimed by construction workers, the adjustment legs are held in displaceable fashion in the vertical guide slot at the outer periphery, are frequently placed offset by 180.degree., so that their support leg which should extend outwardly away from the vertical plane of symmetry, instead lies under the construction laser toward its vertical plane of symmetry, such that the two support points of the adjustment feet lie in the immediate vicinity to one another. No sufficient stability is given by this, so that the construction laser, along with its entire electronics, can be damaged when falling over.
Also known are other construction lasers with which have threaded legs for adapting to a pipe diameter for exact alignment of the laser beam. These legs can be screwed out and be replaced by appropriate, new threaded legs displaying a different length. This process, however, is still expensive.